


archie/reggie drabbles since there's not enough on here

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, fuck season four and its plot, the actual story is finished but im leaving it open cuz i might just put drabbles in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fun gay fluff pls read
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Reggie Mantle
Kudos: 33





	archie/reggie drabbles since there's not enough on here

**Author's Note:**

> wassup

_ Archie was sitting in a cold, dark, room. He tried to move but he was tied down to the chair. The light flicks on. Hiram Lodge enters the room holding a revolver and lifts it towards Archie.  _

_ “Oh, Archie. You never give up do you?”  _

_ He cocks the gun and- _

Archie’s eyes snap open and he sits up gasping for air. He could feel a panic attack coming on and wants nothing more than the lights to be on. 

“Archie?” 

He turns to look at the source of the voice. 

“Reggie, can you turn the lights on?” He could barely manage to get the sentence out without crying. 

He watched his boyfriend walk across the room before sitting down across from him. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” Reggie remembered the first time he had helped Archie through a panic attack. His first instinct was to wrap his hands around him and try to hug the fear away, but he had learned the hard way that it could sometimes make it worse depending on the trigger. 

However, this time, Archie nodded as an indication and tried to steady his breaths as Reggie rubbed circles onto his back. 

“Do you want to talk about it? We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to,” Reggie whispered into his ear. 

Archie sniffed and pulled himself closer to Reggie, “It was  _ him _ . I was in a room and the lights were off and then he came in and he-”

Archie didn’t finish, he knew Reggie knew what happened next. 

Reggie pressed a kiss to his cheek, “I’m right here for you and I’m not going anywhere. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
